<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are The Best Side Of Me by malecplusotherthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532387">You Are The Best Side Of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings'>malecplusotherthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dramatic Irony, M/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Alec fic. An evil warlock was trying to attack Magnus and Alec so Alec tried to go after her but things didn't go as planned. She glamored a demon to look like Alec in order to get closer to Magnus. Let’s see how long it takes Magnus to figure out that Alec isn’t actually Alec.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been a long standing work for me and I finally got to it. This is dark Alec and he’s amazing and I love him. That’s all I had to say. I have no idea how long this might be or how much angst I want to include but I think it’s safe to say A LOT. Also bonus points if you know which song the title lyric is from. I love feedback and reblogs make me very happy so please let me know what you thought of this. My tumblr: @marauder-level-chaos</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec woke up, not quite sure of where he was. The room was dark with a bright white light obstructing his vision. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he recollected the events of the night before. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings. He had been chasing after a rogue warlock and it obviously hadn’t gone as planned. He remembered getting ambushed in an alley and getting hit in the back of his head. Alec hissed as he touched that part of his skull remembering the pain. It didn’t take him long to realize that his bow and stele were missing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he cursed mentally. He suddenly felt something clasp around his feet. There was a pair of magical handcuffs strapped around his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that? It’s a new invention of mine. It’ll get tighter every time you think about running away.” Alec knew that voice: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iris Rose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec clenched his jaw and kept his fiery blue gaze on her. “When you banished me, it gave me time to carefully plot my revenge. I realized that the best way to get back at you and your husband is to pit the two of you against each other. You took away my Madzie, the person I love the most in this world. I am going to do the same for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She tsk-ed. “You’re no use to me dead.” She smirked and left, leaving Alec to wonder what she was planning. She was back soon with some sort of a book, stopped by Alec, and snapped her fingers. Before he had a chance to react, he was trapped in a cell. She then posted two demons to guard the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My book of spells. I have spent the last few years perfecting the glamour spell. What do you think?” She flourished her hands and one of the demons transformed into Alec. Even he had to admit, the resemblance was striking. Not that Alec would ever give Iris the satisfaction of admitting that. “Is he good enough to convince your husband, Alexander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec.” He said, through gritted teeth. Iris’ victory smirk was the last thing he saw before he was knocked unconscious by one of her spells. By the time he regained consciousness, it was morning again. Alec knew it was too late. The glamored demon Iris had created was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus woke up to an empty bed that morning. He immediately checked his phone to see if Alec had texted him. Alexander had slept at the Institute before, but he usually told Magnus about it. The lack of communication from his husband worried the warlock. He tried calling Alexander’s phone but the line wasn’t ringing. As a last resort before crashing the Institute himself, Magnus decided to call Jace, Alec’s parabatai. It took Jace about five rings to actually pick up his phone, which was honestly record time for the blond shadowhunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I’m awake.” He said as he picked up the phone, although it was clear from his voice that he was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace, it’s Magnus. Is Alec there? He didn’t come home last night. I can’t reach his phone either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he came back around 3 AM last night. Said he was too tired to go back home.” That seemed to ease Magnus’ worries. He still didn’t understand why Alec hadn’t texted him that. Pushing the thought aside, he got up and went for a shower. When Magnus came out of the bathroom, his husband was already home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus Bane.” Alec said as he saw Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using my full name, I see. Am I in trouble? The good kind, I hope.” Alec paused then let out a dry chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got doughnuts for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for intense shadowhunter training. Why didn’t you text me you were going to stay at the Institute? I was worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, uh, phone fell inside the demon. Sorry.” As Magnus sat next to his husband, he couldn’t help but feel that something was different. Perhaps it was silly to worry about things like this but Alec’s eyes weren’t as bright a blue as they usually were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s just tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re home now. That’s what matters.” He said, more to himself than to Alec. He then quickly pecked his husband on the lips. “Oh, what have you been eating? That tastes awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have had some of Izzy’s coffee. I’m gonna go shower, I’ve got some demon stench on me, and probably some Jace too.” As Alec disappeared into the bathroom, Magnus thought that maybe he had been overthinking earlier. Whatever it was, they’d figure it together. Like they always do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dark Alec fic. An evil warlock was trying to attack Magnus and Alec so Alec tried to go after her but things didn't go as planned. She glamored a demon to look like Alec in order to get closer to Magnus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I decided to change things around. This is just Magnus’ POV because Alec is being held captive so that’s not going to be too interesting. Plus with Magnus I can fuck around with dramatic irony. My Tumblr: @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few days since Alexander had come back from that demon hunt and Magnus was getting increasingly worried. Alec hadn’t been eating or sleeping properly. Magnus didn’t know what had happened with the demon that night, but he was determined to find out. He spent his day cooking a magnificent dinner for his husband. Sure, he could have just magic-ed some French delicacies from a Parisian bakery but he knew how much Alec enjoyed home-cooked food (unless it’s Isabelle’s). On the table, Magnus set out candles and flowers and Italian wine, mimicking the date they had in Rome a few years ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec’s favorite date</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Magnus even wore the soft grey and baby blue suit he wore that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Alec got home, everything looked exactly as it did that day. It was clear from his expression of shock and confusion that Magnus had done a good job of surprising his husband. He smiled as he took Alec’s hand in his and led him to the dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” Alec asked as he began eating his dinner. Magnus frowned, unsure if he had missed something in this recreation of their date. It wasn’t like Alec to not recognize the suit he had admired on Magnus so many times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recreated your favorite date, love. The one from Rome.” Alec seemed to smile a little at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mags. What I meant was why? What’s all this </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve been a little stressed lately, so I thought this would be a nice surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Magnus, I-I’m sorry. I wanted to call it an early night tonight. Jace and I are patrolling early tomorrow. I really am sorry.” Alec got up and kissed Magnus softly before heading to bed. Magnus sighed to himself, and quietly followed his husband. As he lay down next to Alec, his worries subsided and sleep took over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was around midnight when Magnus woke up. He bolted upright when he saw that Alec’s side of the bed was empty. He frowned as he slid on a night robe and rubbed his sleepy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec?” Magnus called out. At the lack of a response, he quietly slid out of bed. He noticed that the kitchen door was left slightly ajar and there was light coming out of that room. As Magnus got closer, he could hear voices: a male and a female. Almost immediately, he recognized the male voice as Alec’s. As for the female voice, there was something familiar about that but he couldn’t quite tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s working perfectly. Magnus Bane is going to have no idea what hit him. Literally.” Alec said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re sure he suspects nothing? It is imperative that he thinks you are who you say you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Madam Rose. Everything is as you expect it to be.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. Iris Rose.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He peaked in slightly to see Iris standing in his kitchen in projection form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. You have done your job well, Demon. We can begin the next phase as soon as I take care of the real Alec Lightwood.” And suddenly, everything made sense. The reason Magnus had been feeling as though there was something different with Alec was that this wasn’t, in fact, his Alexander. His Alexander was trapped somewhere with Iris and Magnus would be damned if he let that stupid bitch touch a hair on Alec’s hand. He barged into the room, his eyes a dangerous shade of yellow. Immediately, he threw the demon against the wall. Before he had a chance to get to Iris’ projection, she was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus is extremely enraged and will stop at nothing to get his husband back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my lovelies. This is the last chapter of my Dark Alec fic. I’m going to spend my time on a 25 days of Wolfstar/Marauders series after this. Taglist (on tumblr) is open so let me know. Feel free to just randomly send me messages on there. For now, please enjoy. My tumblr is @alexander-gideon-lightwood-bane</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus had managed to get a location out of that demon. He immediately created a portal to Iris, leading him to an old warehouse. There was a fury inside him he had never felt before. Two of Iris’ puppets immediately tried to grab a hold of him, but he managed to escape. Suddenly, he felt something restrain his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so powerful now, are you?” Magnus turned around to see Iris. His eyes narrowed and his rage grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a fight? Make it a fair one, you coward bitch.” That must have wounded her pride because she immediately let Magnus go. Their fight lasted a while, and at times Magnus wasn’t sure where it would go. He felt a powerful surge of Iris’ magic hit him square in the chest, causing him to lose balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Magnus, you are making this way too easy for me. I guess that isn’t particularly surprising. Your dear Alexander didn’t put up much of a fight either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> call him Alexander.” With a renewed source of energy, he hit Iris with magic so powerful, it rendered her unconscious. He conjured another portal and sent her to the Clave in Idris. Magnus immediately scrawled to his feet and began searching for his husband. A few minutes later, he heard something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAGNUS!” That was Alec’s voice. Following the sound led him to a secluded room where he found his Alexander. Alec, despite being scratched up, smiled up at Magnus. With a flick of his wrist, he freed his husband from Iris’ handcuffs. Magnus felt Alec’s weight against his shoulder. With a dramatic flourish, Magnus cured as many of Alec’s injuries as his magic would allow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay. You’re home.” Magnus whispered, hugging Alexander tightly. Using his magic, he replenished Alec’s strength. The young shadowhunter looked up at him slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did-did you just give me your strength?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my strength.” Magnus said, as he quickly kissed his husband. “Besides, I was just returning an old favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he quickly portalled the two of them away from this hellhole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec had been in Iris’ captivity for a few days now. Despite his best efforts, Alec could feel his energy draining from his body. Iris had kept him locked away in a room with her magic handcuffs restraining him. Alec had no way of fighting her back. However, the hope of Magnus being okay, of Magnus coming for him was more than enough to keep him going. He pressed his hand to his chest as he often did when he was stressed or nervous. Feeling the cold metal of his wedding ring against his rapidly beating heart always helped him calm down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec broke out of his daydream when he heard voices outside. It was Iris, but Alec knew the second voice too. It was the voice he had been waiting to hear all this while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voices were soon replaced by sounds of crashing and falling until there was complete silence. Alec could suddenly feel his heart pounding in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MAGNUS!” He yelled, fearing his husband may have been hurt. The lack of a response made Alec more anxious than he had ever been. After everything they had been through regarding Magnus’ immortality, the thought of losing Magnus this way...Thankfully, his fears were short-lived. Magnus burst through the door and released Alec from Iris’ hold. Alec slumped against his husband’s shoulders, days of fatigue finally catching up with him. He could feel Magnus’ magic through his body, curing his injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay. You’re home.” Magnus whispered. Alec felt his husband’s arms go around him. Soon, he felt a new vigor in his system, his fatigue was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did-did you just give me your strength?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my strength.” Magnus placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s mouth. “Besides, I was just returning an old favor.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>